Picture Perfect
by mylifeismine
Summary: Gabriella's being followed, so she does something drastic in order to save her son. She hands it over to the father. Troy Bolton. The NBA star must find Gabriella, though. Life or death. An easy statement, not easy to accomplish though. Troyella.
1. Trailer

**Title: Picture Perfect**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella's being followed, so she does something drastic in order to save her son. She hands it over to the father. Troy Bolton. The NBA star must find Gabriella, though. Life or death. An easy statement, not easy to accomplish though. Troyella.  
Genre: **Mystery/Suspense  
**Length:** Story**

**Trailer**

**An ordinary day...**

_Shows Troy watching television._

**Can tell you the news that you never wanted to hear.**

"Gabriella Montez's car had gone up in flames two days ago. Police has finally released the information that the fire wasn't a normal fire. And have claimed her dead."

**And give you something you had never known about.**

"According to Ms. Montez's will, you are in charge of Nicholas Troy Bolton."

**But...**

_Shows Troy thinking hard, holding two purple notes._

**Nothing is ever how it seems.**

_Shows a gun at Troy's head._

_Troy looks up._

"Hello, pretty boy."

**And the out come...**

"Now. Who should I kill first? Nick? Gabriella? Or pretty boy over here?"

**Depends on who risks their life for the others.**

"Me."

"Gabriella?" Troy squeaked.

**Troy Bolton**

"Why are you so desperate to go first?"

**Gabriella Montez**

"This isn't a win/win situation, Troy."

**Tim Main**

"I won't relax 'til I know she's dead."

**Nick Bolton**

"Are _you_ dead yet?"

**Star in,**

_Shows a gun._

**Picture Perfect**

**From March 2nd to March 14, 2007**


	2. One: The Will

**n0t3: Finally it's March 2nd!  
****---------------------**

**Title: Picture Perfect**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella's being followed, so she does something drastic in order to save her son. She hands it over to the father. Troy Bolton. The NBA star must find Gabriella, though. Life or death. An easy statement, not easy to accomplish though. Troyella.  
**Genre: **Mystery/Suspense  
**Length:** Story

**_Chapter One- The Will_  
**Twenty-four years old NBA star, Troy Bolton was sitting in front of his television at his Beverly Hills house, munching on chips.

He reached for the remote, as he drank some of his Coke.

He leaned back, as he switched the channel, hoping to find something better to watch than soap operas, and stuff that weren't even in English.

A gigantic picture of his ex showed up on the screen, and Troy choked on his drink.

He sat up straight, as he listened to the news about Gabriella Montez.

"Gabriella Montez's car had gone up in flames two days ago. Police has finally released the information that the fire wasn't a normal fire. And have claimed her dead," the reporter said, as he stood somewhere near the burnt car.

"Bystanders claims that he car had gone up in flames at precisely four o'clock," a policewomen claimed.

"It's a real tragedy. She had been such a thoughtful woman," a friend said.

"Details on how the fire occurred has not been released, but the police are searching for the answers to everyone's questions," the reported said, "I'm Robert Jones. Now back to you, Tom."

Troy sat there frozen, his drink still in his hand, and the remote in the other.

His ex-girlfriend was dead.

Dead.

That couldn't be true.

It couldn't.

"Emma!" Troy yelled for his maid, as the doorbell rung.

When there was no response, Troy remembered that Emma had gone to the grocery store.

He got up, and put the stuff in his hands on to the coffee table in front of him, and went to open the door.

He pulled open the door to see a cop, who was holding hands with a little boy, and some guy in a black suit, holding a suitcase.

"Hello Mr. Bolton."

"Hello," Troy said uneasily, "Can I help you?..."

"May we come in?" the guy in the suit asked politely.

"Erm, sure," Troy said, letting the three people in.

They were all seated in the same room that Troy had been in, and the boy was watching some kiddie channel that Troy had never known about.

The guy in the suit, opened his suitcase, and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"According to Ms. Montez's will, you are in charge of Nicholas Troy," the guy looked up, and stared at Troy for a second, then looked back on the sheet and said awkwardly, "Bolton.?"

Troy's face twisted with amusement.

"Just sign here, and we'll be gone," the guy asked, handing Troy a form, and a pen.

Troy scribbled his signature, and led the two guys out of his house.

"Oh yeah, and here's a note that's suppose to be given to you."

Troy took the note, and closed the door behind them.

"That was weird," Troy thought.

Troy pushed speed dial on his cell phone.

"What's up, dude?"

"Hey, Chad. Did you see the news?" Troy asked.

"...No. I don't watch the news..."

"Gabriella died."

"Huh?"

Troy got impatient, "You know? Gabriella Montez?"

"Oh yeah. What about her?"

"She's dead."

"And how would you know that?" Chad asked.

"TV."

"How'd she die?" Chad asked.

"Car accident," Troy asked, turning on the kitchen TV, and turning the channels with the remote.

"Car crash?"

"Turn to channel 51," Troy said, as the news repeated itself.

Minutes passed by with silence, except for the voice from the television.

When the next news came on, Troy said, "Guess who's at my house."

"Gabriella?"

"No. Her son."

"I didn't know she had a son."

"Neither did I," Troy said, as he went to check up on Nick.

Nick was staring at the television.

"Gotta go," Chad asked.

"'Kay. See you tomorrow," Troy said, then hanging up.

Troy cleared his throat.

Nicholas looked over at him.

"Um, what do you want for dinner?" Troy asked.

Nicholas shrugged.

"Mac and cheese?" Troy suggested.

"Sure," Nicholas said quietly.

Troy watched as his cook cooked two plates of Mac and cheese.

"So who's the second plate for? Chad?" Robbie asked.

"Um, no. For Nicholas."

"Who's that?" Robbie asked.

"Gabriella's son."

"Ah. High school sweetheart, eh?" Robbie winked, "So why's he here?"

"She died," Troy said plainly.

"Oh," Robbie said caringly, as he place the two plates in front of Troy.

"You want me to get Nicholas for you?" Robbie offered.

"Thanks, Robs," Troy said, poking his Mac and cheese.

Six-year-old Nicholas hobbled into the dinning room with Robbie behind him.

"So...Nicholas. How old are you?" Troy said, trying to start a conversation.

"Six years-old," Nick said proudly.

Troy nodded.

That night, after setting Nicholas in a guest room, Troy sat on his bed, leaning against the frame, with his eyes closed, thinking.

He suddenly remembered the note given to him, and dug into his laundry basket, pulling his pair of jeans out.

He snatched the small purple sheet of paper, and let his jeans lay on the floor.

He leaned against the door frame.

_-Troy _

_You're probably reading this two weeks from the day I handed in my will. I assume you have Nick. Please take care of him. I know you probably have a lot of questions to ask, but for now, just take care of him, I'll answer your questions later. Like how you took care of me when I found out that my dad had died. I know you're three days away from your game. And I'm sorry for dropping all this at you right now. But you have to understand that I had and am doing everything I can in order to protect Nick. And to you, it might not seem like a big deal, but that's because you don't have answers to your questions. Tell Nick I love him for me, and tell him not to worry about me and try to forget everything that happened in the past few years. _

_---Gabriella _

_p.s. I'm so sorry. _

_p.p.s. I love you, Troy. And I always will. _

Troy's head was spinning with questions that didn't even seem to make sense to him.

Troy got back into his bed.

He read the note a few more times, before deciding that all this was just a dream.

He laid the note on the small table next to his bed, and closed his eyes, waiting to wake up from his dream.


	3. Two: Basketball Game

**n0t3: omg! I'm so sorry! I wasn't allowed on the computer, and now I'm behind...Sniff Sniff. Well I'm back now. As for Spring Break, I'm not sure I'll be able to update, but until then I'll be here!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Picture Perfect  
Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella's being followed, so she does something drastic in order to save her son. She hands it over to the father. Troy Bolton. The NBA star must find Gabriella, though. Life or death. An easy statement, not easy to accomplish though. Troyella.  
**Genre:** Mystery/Suspense  
**Length: **Story

_**Chapter Two- Basketball Game  
**_Troy woke up, he stumbled into the shower, seeming to not remember anything that had happened yesterday.

Troy was still half-asleep as he staggered towards the kitchen.

He passed by one of the rooms with a television, and saw Nick watching TV.

Troy blinked a few times, and was still blinking as he walked into the kitchen.

"Emma found him wandering through the hallways. Can't blame him," Robbie joked, and he placed a plate of bacon and eggs on the counter.

Troy shoved a few bites in his mouth before handing the plate back to Robbie, "Not hungry."

Robbie nodded.

Troy walked over to the garbage can, before coughing up the few bites he had somehow managed to swallow, and spitting it out into the garbage.

He walked into the room where Nick was, staring out the window.

"What do you want to do today?" Troy asked.

"Can we play basketball?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Troy said, as he leaded Nick outside.

An hour later, they were both on the bench, drinking water from bottles.

"You're good. Who teaches you all those moves?" Troy asked Nick.

"Mom says I got them from my dad. Something about genes."

Troy nodded.

"And she says that I'm too much like him," Nick smiled a toothy grin.

Troy chuckled, and ruffled Nicholas' brown hair.

Troy checked his watch.

"I have to go to basketball practise, but you can play here if you like, or I guess you could come with me if you want," Troy said.

"Can I come?" Nick asked politely.

"Sure. We'll pick up something from Mickey D's to eat along the way," Troy said, as he went back in to get his gym bag.

As the two of them got out of the car, to get to the court, reporters crowded around them.

"Mr. Bolton, is that your son???"

"Mr. Bolton, who's the mother???"

"Mr. Bolton, how long have you hidden this child???"

Nick followed Troy shyly, with a fistful of Troy's jeans, as reporters flew questions at him, and Troy.

Troy picked up Nick, who happened to be quite light, and turned to face the eager reporters.

"He's not my son. I'm taking care of him for a friend."

Troy turned around, and made his way to the building where the Lakers practiced.

Troy nodded at the guard at the door, as he slipped through the door.

Inside the court, other Lakers players were practicing their free throws.

The next day, Troy played basketball with Nick, then went to practice, and Nick tagged along.

On the day of the game, Troy instructed Emma to drive Nick to the court an hour before.

Near the end of the game, Troy caught sight of a familiar figure.

The girl was wearing shades that covered her eyes, and a long black coat.

Troy saw her weave through the crowd.

She seemed to look over at where Nick sat, before continuing her way through.

Just before she was swallowed up in the crowd, she looked over at Troy, then walked out.

Troy froze.

Chad nudged Troy, and he fell back into reality.

Not fully though.

His mind wasn't on the game.

It was on the girl.

And he somehow managed to get the game ball.

But he couldn't get his mind off the girl.

As he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, he sighed, and turned on to his side.

He saw the purple sheet of paper in front of him.

He hadn't remembered about that for the past few days.

He took it of the table and reread it.

_How had Gabriella have known that he had had a basketball game today? _

_Exactly three days from the day he had gain custody of Nicholas Troy Bolton._

The question stayed in his mind the whole night, not letting him have any sleep.

Just as Troy was about to fall asleep, he had been picturing Gabriella writing the note, handing it in to her lawyer.

Troy bolted up, so fast he wasn't sure how he had had the energy to sit up so fast.

_But if Gabriella had been at her game, how did she die in a car accident? _

_She couldn't be alive, if she had died that day. _

_And if she had died, she couldn't be alive. _

_She couldn't be both. _

_She had to be either dead or alive. _

_But which? _


	4. Three: Past

**n0t3: Short chapter. Lots of information. Enjoy!  
****--------------------------------**

**Title: Picture Perfect**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella's being followed, so she does something drastic in order to save her son. She hands it over to the father. Troy Bolton. The NBA star must find Gabriella, though. Life or death. An easy statement, not easy to accomplish though. Troyella.  
**Genre:** Mystery/Suspense  
**Length: **Story

_**Chapter Three- Past  
**_Troy woke up and saw his alarm clock flashing 12:57pm.

He turned to his side to see Nick sprawled next to him.

Troy put a hand on his heart to make sure it was still beating.

After, he covered Nick with the blanket, and headed downstairs.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Robbie said.

"Good afternoon to you too, Rapunzel."

"Long hair is so in style!" Robbie argued.

Troy waved it off with a bored look.

"Why was Nick in my bed?" Troy asked, as he flicked on the television.

"He was gonna ask you to play with him," Robbie said, before passing out on the couch next to him.

After half an hour of flipping channels, Troy decided to take a shower and change.

As he came out of his washroom, Nick was sitting there going through some of Troy's old photo albums.

Troy sat next to him on the floor, as Nick went through each grade of school.

"So...Tell me about your mom," Troy said, as he picked up his high school photo album.

Everyone had always said that him and Gabriella were picture perfect.

As Troy flipped through the pages, he somehow had to admit that they did look good together.

Nick flipped a few pages, "We moved around a lot."

"Why?"

"Well before we move again, there's this guy that comes and yells at mom, and mom tells me to go to my room. And when he leaves...Which is really late, mom's crying."

Troy bit his lip with questions spinning around in his head.

For the rest of the day, everything went by with a blur.

_Who was 'he'? _

_What had Gabriella ended up crying about? _

_And what would 'he' do, causing Gabriella and Nick to move? _

_-----------------------------------_

**Was gonna post more but really gotta run. See you tomorrow! March Break I won't be here, so I won't be posting. Sorry!**


	5. Four: Between Lines

**n0t3: Chapters are probably not gonna be really long. But the last few chapters will be longer. Still, enjoy!  
(Sunday's my last day, I think.)**

**--------------------------------**

**Title: Picture Perfect**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella's being followed, so she does something drastic in order to save her son. She hands it over to the father. Troy Bolton. The NBA star must find Gabriella, though. Life or death. An easy statement, not easy to accomplish though. Troyella.  
**Genre: **Mystery/Suspense  
**Length:** Story

**_Chapter Four- Between Lines_  
**Troy re-read the note for the millionth time, hoping to catch something that he hadn't caught before.

The first sentence.

_You're probably reading this two weeks from the day I handed in my will. _

Troy reached for the phone.

"Brandon's Attorney. How may I help you?"

"Hi. Can I talk to Mr. Brandon for a minute please?"

"Let me check if he's in," the lady said, followed with a pause, "Hold on a minute, I'll transfer your call."

Troy waited patiently.

"Mr. Brandon speaking."

"Hello Mr. Brandon. It's Troy Bolton, you came by my house last week," Troy said politely.

"Yes. Hello Mr. Bolton. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering when Gabriella had handed in her will."

"That's strictly confidential, Mr. Bolton. But maybe I could tell you, if I know why," he said.

"Well you had given me the note, the purple one, and it mentioned something about the day she handed in her will. So I was wondering when she had given it to you," Troy said.

"I suppose I can give you the date and time," Mr. Brandon said, followed by papers shuffling, "She handed in her will...on June 9 at four o'clock. So about three weeks ago."

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Brandon."

"No problem, Mr. Bolton."

Troy went over to his wall calendar.

_June 9th. _

Gabriella's accident was on the sixteenth.

Nick was in Troy's custody on June 23.

_Exactly two weeks. _

_But how was Gabriella to know that? _

_Unless everything was planned. _

_That would make sense. _

_**I'll answer your questions later. **_

_**But you have to understand that I had and am doing everything I can in order to protect Nick. **_

_That would only be possible if Gabriella wasn't dead... _

_But why a week? _

_Seven days?_

_Why four o'clock?_

_Why? _

_Calm down, Troy. _

_Think about something else. _

_Think about high school. _

Troy was sprawled on his couch with his eyes closed, thinking about high school.

Gabriella's favourite game had been reading between lines, and figuring out the hardest things.

Troy sighed.

Emma came into the room, cleaning it.

Emma picked up the purple note, and was about to throw it in the trash, before Troy jerked up.

"You okay, Troy?" Emma asked worriedly.

Troy took the note from her hands, "I'm fine now."

Emma looked at him with an amused face.

Troy gave her a small smile before he yelled, "Reading between lines!"

Emma gave him a look.

"Sorry," Troy said apologetic, then bounced ecstatically out of the room, clutching the purple note.

As soon as Emma was out of ear-shot, Troy jumped with excitement, "Wooooooo!!!!!!!!"

But now he had to figure what the message was, and he was never good at that.

But if it depended on Gabriella Montez's life?

He would figure it out, even if it was the last thing he did.


	6. Five: Sixth Avenue

**Title: Picture Perfect**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella's being followed, so she does something drastic in order to save her son. She hands it over to the father. Troy Bolton. The NBA star must find Gabriella, though. Life or death. An easy statement, not easy to accomplish though. Troyella.  
**Genre:** Mystery/Suspense  
**Length:** Story

_**Chapter Five- Sixth Avenue  
**_Troy worked through the night.

He took an old high school notebook, and found an empty page.

He wrote down everything that he knew.

_-Gabriella handed her will in on June 9th. _

_-Gabriella handed her will in at 4:00pm _

_-Gabriella (faked?) her death on June 16th. _

_-Accident happened at 4:00pm _

_-Gained custody of Nick on the 23th. _

_-Someone was stalking Gabriella _

_-I love Gabriella _

As Troy re-read his short list, he quickly erased the last one out of embarrassment.

_If Gabriella had known and planned all the dates, then there had to be something special, or something that would help him. _

_June seemed to be pretty special. _

_But why? _

Troy thought about another way to write June.

_The six month. _

_69? _

_616? _

_623? _

Troy sat there, staring at the three sets of number.

He fell asleep not long after.

He had a flashback of something with Gabriella.

_Troy and Gabriella were walking down Sixth Avenue, when they were in LA with Troy's family. _

_"Why does this line of houses start with nine?" Gabriella asked curiously. _

_Troy shrugged, "Maybe it's got nine criminals in it," Troy joked. _

_Gabriella giggled. _

Troy woke up three hours later, with his face pressed against the notebook.

_Sixth Avenue. House number nine. _

_69... _

_69. _

Troy looked out the window.

The sun was already up.

7:30am.

Troy threw on a clean t-shirt and jeans.

He'd shower when he'd get back.

Troy tore the sheet out of the notebook, and stuffed it in his back pocket, along with the purple sheet of paper.

Troy decided to drive over to Sixth Avenue.

He parked in front of it, along the road.

He walked up the steps to the house, and rung the doorbell.

Troy could hear the echo of the doorbell.

As Troy rung the bell again, the door opened slightly.

Troy looked around him, Sixth Avenue was a busy street.

No one would notice him.

Troy slipped through the door, not fully-closing the door behind him.

He could tell that the house had been lived in not too long ago.

As he walked through the house, something caught his eye between two floorboards.

A purple note.

Troy gently pulled it out.

As he was about to unfold it, the front door burst open.

Troy's eyes grew wide.

He saw a closet, and wrenched the door open, slipped inside, and closed it quietly.

Troy sat in the darkness, as he heard two guys talk loudly.

"Did you find the girl?" one guy asked roughly.

"Yeah. Relax, Tim."

"I won't relax 'til I know she's dead, Paul," Tim said angrily.

"When do you say we shoot her?" Paul asked, as the two walked towards Troy's hiding place.

Tim was quiet then said, "Twelve days. Fourteen max. Make sure no one remembers her, and everything's calmed down about her."

"What if they don't?" Paul asked bravely.

"I don't know! We'll shoot her right then, and we'll prove she's dead! Geez." Tim yelled frustrated.

Troy looked through the small gap between the door and the wall.

Tim was a big guy, and Paul was a small, thin guy.

Tim was in his forties, and Paul was in his twenties.

Troy held his breath as the two walked closer.

A mobile let out a shrilling ring, Tim reached into his jacket pocket, and jabbed the green button on his cell phone.

"Hello?...Really, huh?...We'll be there."

As Tim put his cell phone away, he said with a smile, "Change of plans. Five days. Seven max."

And the two went out the front door, slamming it behind them.

Troy began to breathe again, but continued to sit there for another five minutes, to make sure Tim and Paul weren't gonna come back.

Troy stepped out of the house and got into his car.

His cell phone rang in his back pocket, and Troy jumped.

Thankful he hadn't been driving, he reached for the phone, and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man!"

"Hey, Chad. How's it going?" Troy asked, as he started his car.

"Good. Where are you?" Chad asked.

"I'm on Sixth," Troy said, as he turned on his signal to get on a lane.

"Why are you on Sixth?" Chad asked with confusion.

"Erm. I had to run an errand," Troy lied.

"What errand?" Chad asked curiously.

"Chad!"

"Fine fine fine. It's not my business," Chad huffed.

"Where's Nick?" Chad asked.

"I don't know."

Troy saw a Drive-Thru McDonald's ahead, and decided to get some breakfast.

"What're you doing today?" Chad asked.

"Hold on," Troy said, as he ordered his breakfast, and also a Happy Meal for Nick.

After he had gotten his food and paid for it, he reached for his cell phone again.

"I'm not doing anything today, probably gonna play basketball with Nick," Troy said, as he exited the drive thru, and got back on the streets.

"Uh huh. I'll swing by your place. I have nothing to do today."

"I thought your plans were full after the game," Troy joked.

"Eh, change of plans."

Troy chuckled.

"I'll see you later, man. Bye!"

"Bye."

Troy flicked his phone over to the passenger seat, and entered the highway.

But his mind wasn't fully on driving.

It was on Gabriella.


	7. Six: Drunk

**n0t3: Filler. It's probably getting boring right now. But one more boring chapter after this, and you're well on your way to suspense.  
****-----------------------------------------**

**Title: Picture Perfect**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella's being followed, so she does something drastic in order to save her son. She hands it over to the father. Troy Bolton. The NBA star must find Gabriella, though. Life or death. An easy statement, not easy to accomplish though. Troyella.  
**Genre:** Mystery/Suspense  
**Length: **Story

_**Chapter Six- Drunk  
**_Troy entered his house to Chad chasing Nick.

"Hey Troy!" Chad yelled before continuing to chase Nick.

Troy dropped his keys on the key rack.

Troy went straight to the kitchen, and popped open a beer bottle, and sat down on a high stool, leaning forward on the counter.

His mind flashed the number five and seven.

Five days.

Seven max.

Days left for his high school sweetheart to live.

But what could he do?

Of course he didn't want her to die.

But who could help him?

Everyone thought she was dead.

Troy drained half the bottle of beer.

"Drunk at ten in the morning?" Chad said with a chuckle, as he sat in the stool beside him.

Troy looked over at his best friend, and down at the bottle, "I guess."

"Girl troubles?"

"Yeah."

"Who?" Chad asked eagerly.

"Gabriella."

Chad didn't say anything, then said, "Isn't she dead?"

Troy shrugged, then drained the rest of the beer.

He got up, and put the bottle along the garbage can on the floor, then went to get another bottle.

"You know that you're a bad example to Nick, right now?" Chad said.

"Hm," Troy shrugged, then asked, "Where is he now?"

"Taking a nap."

"So early?"

"Well you're drinking early, so he has the right to nap early."

Troy rolled his eyes, and put his head on the table.

"How many beers are you gonna have?" Chad asked.

"Last one," Troy promised, lifting his head up.

Troy knew not to break that promise.

Chad had had his share with drunks, and he wasn't going to be one of them, not for his best friend anyways.

Troy finished the last bit of beer, and went to watch television.

Chad left to go swing by his brother's place.

Several minutes after Chad left, Troy was already passed out on his couch.

_Where the hell was he to find where Gabriella was? _

_And before next week with no clues? _

_Impossible. _


	8. Seven: Second Purple Note

**n0t3: Short chapter. Tells little, but still should read. Next chapter gets interesting!  
****-----------------**

**Title: Picture Perfect**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella's being followed, so she does something drastic in order to save her son. She hands it over to the father. Troy Bolton. The NBA star must find Gabriella, though. Life or death. An easy statement, not easy to accomplish though. Troyella.  
**Genre:** Mystery/Suspense  
**Length:** Story

_**Chapter Seven- Second Purple Note  
**_Troy woke up several hours later with a hangover.

Troy head throbbed.

He stumbled into the kitchen.

Robbie wrinkled his nose, "You smell like alcohol."

Troy didn't say anything, just sat on a stool.

"Troy!" Emma said loudly.

"Kitchen!"

Emma walked into the kitchen, holding a purple sheet of paper, "Found this by the couch. Need it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Troy remembered the note in the floorboards, "Oh yeah. Thanks."

"No shouting 'Whoooo hooo?'"

Troy turned pink, "Not this time, Ems."

Troy got off the stool, and went upstairs to his room.

Troy unfolded the sheet of paper.

_616 Cliffword Road_

A smile appeared on Troy's face.

But then it turned into a frown.

What was this place anyways?

He logged on to his laptop, and searched where _616 Cliffwood Road_ was.

It was right at the end of Los Angeles.

"Troy! Dinner!" Robbie yelled.

It was too late to start now, he'd start tomorrow.

_Bring Nick? _


	9. Eight: Roadtrip

**n0t3: Enjoy! I think this is longer.  
****-----------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Picture Perfect**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella's being followed, so she does something drastic in order to save her son. She hands it over to the father. Troy Bolton. The NBA star must find Gabriella, though. Life or death. An easy statement, not easy to accomplish though. Troyella.  
**Genre:** Mystery/Suspense  
**Length:** Story

_**Chapter Eight- Roadtrip  
**_The next morning, Troy woke up, thinking it would be another normal day, until he saw the two purple notes.

He threw the covers off, and rushed to the washroom, slamming into the wall a few times, from his tiredness.

As he walked down the hall, he stopped at Nick's room.

_Should I bring Nick? _

_Well he should at least see his mother. _

Troy pushed the door open to see Nick sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Wake up, buddy," Troy said as he gently shook Nick.

"Hm?" Nick said as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's time to find your mommy," Troy said, pulling Nick off the bed.

Nick didn't say anything, he quietly got changed and everything, and followed Troy down the stairs.

They ate some breakfast, then got into one of Troy's cars.

"So tell me more about your mom," Troy said, as he drove down the busy streets.

"Um."

"Was she happy?" Troy suggested.

"Well once she said that she hadn't been happy for a long time. But was happy when I made her proud."

"Mhm."

Troy stopped at 616 Cliffwood Road half an hour later.

He pulled up at the end of the block.

Then he and Nick walked down the road.

Troy was nervous, yet excited.

616 Cliffwood Road looked like a hellhole.

It was a beat-up house.

There were two bulky men sitting by the door.

"Rogue! Baites!" Tim yelled.

The two guys got up and went to the back, where Tim's voice had come from.

Troy smirked, and walked up the half-broken steps, holding Nick's hand.

Troy pushed open the door.

Troy walked in, as Nick followed.

The house was full of empty beer bottles, and cigarette butts.

So the house would naturally reek of alcohol, and cigarettes.

"Are you dead yet?" Nick read off the wall.

Troy could see blood trails everywhere.

Troy shuddered.

Troy heard footsteps upstairs.

He looked around and saw a door.

Troy quickly opened the door, and gave Nick a little shove to go in.

Troy quietly closed the door behind him.

The two guys didn't move a muscle as the person walked passed the door.

A few seconds later, a door slammed shut, and the house went silent.

Troy could see the stairs as his eyes started to adjust to the dark.

He could also see the puddles of dried blood.

Troy went down first, with Nick at his heels.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they heard Gabriella's soft cries.

_Fact. _

_Gabriella's alive. _

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered as he started walking towards the sobs.

Troy finally noticed that the cries were coming from below him.

Troy looked over at Nick, who was quietly sitting in the corner munching on a bag of B-B-Q ships that hadn't been there earlier.

Troy rushed over to Nick, "Where'd you get those chips?"

Nick pointed at a closed closet, "Over there."

Troy went over to it, and Nick followed with his almost empty bag of chips.

Troy pulled open the two doors to see bags and bags of chips, and packages and packages of candy.

Troy stared at the shelves.

All were full except for one shelf.

B-B-Q.

Suddenly, the basement was filled with light.

Troy yanked Nick inside the closet, closing the two doors behind them.

Nick climbed to one end of the closet.

Troy followed.

Heavy footsteps and loud voices echoed.

Nick pulled the handle on the wall that was barely visible, and a trash can slid out.

Nick dropped the empty bag of ships, then slid the wall back into place.

Troy stared at Nick.

"Have you been here?" Troy asked in a whisper.

Nick nodded.

Suddenly, the food supply closet opened, and light filled the room.

Troy and Nick froze.

Either Rogue or Baites stood there and reached for a bag of chips in the empty shelf.

"Someone stole my last bag of B-B-Q chips!" he said loudly in a whine.

"I don't pay you to just eat chips, Baites!" Tim yelled.

Baites sighed a sad sigh, then left, but leaving the doors partially open.

As Baites left, Troy went to see what they were doing through the hole.

Tim reached under a table, and pulled out a handle, and the floor pulled up.

The three guys climbed the ladder down, closing the hidden door above them.

Troy waited a good five minutes, then climbed out of the closet.

He helped Nick out, then pulled open the hidden door, and went down with Nick, closing the door above him.

_Risking _his_ life for Gabriella was worth it, right?_


	10. Nine: Hello, Pretty Boy

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review too! The story is slowly coming to its end...**

**-----------------------**

**Title: Picture Perfect**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella's being followed, so she does something drastic in order to save her son. She hands it over to the father. Troy Bolton. The NBA star must find Gabriella, though. Life or death. An easy statement, not easy to accomplish though. Troyella.  
**Genre: **Mystery/Suspense  
**Length:** Story

**_Chapter Nine- Hello, Pretty Boy  
_**Troy clung on to Nick's hand, while Nick didn't show any signs of frightened-ness.

The two walked towards Gabriella's sobs, and the three mad guys' voices.

The closer they got, the more scared Troy would get.

Troy could tell that the walls, floor, and somehow the ceiling, had been once drenched with blood.

Troy shuddered from the thought of just a drop of blood.

Troy saw Paul rounding the corner.

Nick saw too.

They quickly went into the closest room.

They let out a sigh of relief when they heard the footsteps fade, then die altogether.

"Troy? Nick?"

Troy and Nicholas whirled around to see pale and extra thin Gabriella Montez.

Nick ran into his mother's open arms.

Troy just stood there awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Gabriella cried.

When the two broke apart, Gabriella's eyes drifted on to Troy.

They weren't her old glittering eyes.

They were sad.

Gabriella smiled at Troy, "You're getting better at Reading Between Lines."

Troy chuckled.

"Mommy?"

Gabriella tore her eyes away from Troy and on to Nick.

Nick hugged her small fragile body, "I missed you, mommy."

Gabriella closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Nick, "I missed you too, sweetie."

Everything was silent.

But it was good silence.

Suddenly, the door slammed, and Troy felt cold metal on the side of his head.

Gabriella's eyes immediately popped open, and released Nick.

"Hello, pretty boy."

Troy turned his head slightly to see Tim holding a gun at his head with a smirk on his face.

_Shit. _

_Not good. _


	11. Ten: Flames

**n0t3: I luv you guys!**

-------

**Title: Picture Perfect**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella's being followed, so she does something drastic in order to save her son. She hands it over to the father. Troy Bolton. The NBA star must find Gabriella, though. Life or death. An easy statement, not easy to accomplish though. Troyella.  
**Genre:** Mystery/Suspense  
**Length:** Story

**_Chapter Ten- Flames_  
**"Now. Who should I kill first? Nick? Gabriella? Or pretty boy over here?" Tim said cheerfully, as he looked from each person he had named.

No one said anything.

"Volunteers?" Tim said, his gun still by Troy's skull.

"Me."

Everyone stared at the volunteer.

Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" Troy squeaked.

Tim laughed, and took his gun off Troy, and over to Gabriella.

"No. I'll go first."

Tim looked from Gabriella to Troy, then back.

Tim laughed, "Two volunteers. Even better. Who's first?"

"Me," they bother said in unison.

Tim chuckled, "Why not you two discuss who's going to go first in the corner over there. I'm sure you all want your last minutes sorting things out."

The two walked over to the corner.

"I'm going first," Gabriella said firmly.

"No. You will _not_ got first," Troy hissed.

"Why not?" Gabriella said with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Because you're the mother of Nick."

"So? You're the father of Nick," Gabriella shot back.

Troy was speechless.

"So I'm going first," Gabriella finalized, turning to go to Tim.

Troy grabbed her arm, and spun her to face him, "Why are you so desperate to go first?"

Gabriella shook his arm off her, "Because. I've lived with this for four and a half years. I can't take it anymore. Even if I leave alive-which won't happen-, I'll still be running from place to place. Tim doesn't give up easily. He'll follow you for years, and he won't give up. Four years is enough. The more I run, the more desperate for my bones they are. Why not end it here, and never have to run for my life again?"

"Well if I die, you'll be free," Troy said.

"Are you stupid!?" Gabriella yelled in his face, frustrated, "Neither of us will get out of here alive."

Troy's face was blank.

Gabriella groaned with frustration, "If you go first, Nick and I will go next. This isn't a win/win situation, Troy."

"Why will all of us die?"

"Because we know too much. I you didn't come, you wouldn't die. I would, and they would hunt for Nick soon. You know their names, where they are, and what they do. In order to wipe away all the evidence, they have to kill witnesses too, not just the victims."

Troy didn't say anything.

But Gabriella didn't want one.

Her eyes few wide, noticing what danced behind Troy.

Flames.

Fiery red flames.

Troy whipped around, feeling the temperature rise.

Flames danced around the two.

Spreading like wildfire.

The fire alarm went off.

_Nick._

"Nick!" Gabriella yelled as Nick disappeared behind the flames.

Gabriella ran towards where Nick had been before the flames stood at his place.

Troy pulled Gabriella back, "I'll go find Nick. You, get out. Fast," Troy jerked to where the three bright red flaming Tim, Baites, and Rogue were, running out of the burning place.

"If I don't come back, remember. I love you," Troy pressed his lips on to Gabriella's, then disappeared into the flames.

Gabriella started to follow Troy.

'No, Gabs. Get out!' Gabriella heard Troy say in her head.

Gabriella shook her head, knowing it was her imagination.

'Gabriella Montez. Get the hell out of here!' the voice said louder.

'Fine.'

Gabriella ran towards the exit.

As she was about to leave, she turned back, "I love you, Troy."

_I love you too, Gabs. _


	12. Eleven: Picture Perfect

**Because you all were like "Chapters too short. Story's being rushed." I combined three chapters together. Another favor: I finished the story for you**

**p.s. MUST READ note at bottom of page.**

**♥♥♥**

**Title: Picture Perfect**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella's being followed, so she does something drastic in order to save her son. She hands it over to the father. Troy Bolton. The NBA star must find Gabriella, though. Life or death. An easy statement, not easy to accomplish though. Troyella.  
**Genre:** Mystery/Suspense**  
Length:** Story

**_Chapter Eleven- Picture Perfect_**  
The Emergency crew were already there.

Gabriella slammed into a firefighter on the way out.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" the firefighter asked.

"My boy---My friend is in there with my son," Gabriella cried.

"Relax, Ms. We'll do our best," the firefighter said, then went into the burning house with a few other firefighters.

Gabriella sighed and turned away from the flames to see the police letting Tim, Rogue, and Baites leave.

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed, rushing over to them.

"Ms. Montez?" the officer said with disbelief, "...Aren't you dead?"

"I'm sure you're imaginating things, officer." Tim said with a smirk towards Gabriella's direction, leading the officer away from her.

"No! Listen to me," Gabriella pleaded, grabbing the officer's arm.

"Why?" the officer said politely.

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"Because you'll learn more about these guys you're letting go than you do know now."

Gabriella whirled around to see Troy and Nick wet from head to toe.

"They had to water us to make sure there wasn't anymore fire on us," Troy said sheepishly.

Gabriella flung her arms over the two of them.

"You're alive."

Troy chuckled, "Yep. I'm alive."

Tim coughed, "This is a touching reunion, but some of us have somewhere to be."

Gabriella begged, "Please, officer."

The officer sighed, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Get into the van."

Tim glared at Gabriella.

If looks could kill, Gabriella would be dead ten times over.

But Troy stood between them.

As they crossed the police line, a little kid yelled, "Oh my god! You're Troy Bolton!"

Troy faced the little kid, "Why yes I am."

"Can I have your autograph?" the boy said excitedly, handing Troy a paper and pen.

"What's your name?"

"Michael. But my friends call me Mike."

Troy signed the sheet of paper with a short message, and handed the paper and pen back, "Here you go, Mike."

"Thank you," Mike breathed, holding on to the autograph like his life depended on it.

"Your welcome," Troy said, patting Mike on the shoulder, then got into the van.

Tim gawked at him, "...You're Troy Bolton?"

Troy nodded.

"Are you rich?"

Troy's eyes flickered with confusion, "Well I'm not Bill Gates rich---"

"Do you live in Beverly Hills?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah."

"Shit," Tim mumbled, burying his face in his hands, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Troy looked over at Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged.

_A hell lot of trouble._

The ride to the police station was dead-silence.

Once they were inside the station, they all sat down, glaring at each other.

The officer came back, and handed each person a sheet of paper, "Tomorrow. One o'clock at the Supreme Court."

Everyone started to leave.

"Wait. Officer, can you bring the tape with Rebecca, Tommy, and Sophie's death please."

Tim glared at Gabriella.

"Sure thing...Oh yeah! Don't run away, there's a tracker on each of you."

As soon as they were outside, Tim grabbed Gabriella's shirt collar.

"Let go of her," Troy said firmly, walking towards them.

Tim snarled something under his breath.

Gabriella slapped him, "Son of a bitch."

Tim let go of Gabriella from the pain on his cheek.

"Gabriella, let's go," Troy said, steering Gabriella away from Tim and towards his limo that his driver had driven over.

Once all three of them were inside and the limo was moving, Troy asked with a grin, "Since when did you swear?"

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Home," Troy said.

"I can stay at a hotel," Gabriella argued.

"Nah. You can stay at my place. I'll be less alone," Troy said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Cuz---"

"Gabriella."

"Hm?"

"It's okay," Troy said with a grin.

"We're here," the driver said.

"Thanks Jay," Troy said as they got out.

"No problem."

"Oh my god," Gabriella breathed as she took a look at the house.

Troy chuckled.

"That's a heck of a big house. Who lives in it?" Gabriella said, as they walked up to the house.

"Me. Nick. Emma, the maid. Robbie, the cook. And you."

"Isn't it lonely?" Gabriella asked as Troy unlocked the door.

"Yeah. And that's why your here," Troy said, opening the door.

Gabriella took one step in, and froze.

Troy laughed, "Gabriella."

Gabriella snapped out of her trance.

"Nick. Go see if Robbie has any dinner. I'll show your mother around."

Nick bounced over to the kitchen.

"Let's go upstairs first."

The two walked up the stairs, and Troy showed Gabriella his room.

"Oh my god," Gabriella breathed as she walked into the huge room.

"This is Nick's room," Troy said, opening the door.

"Oh my god," Gabriella mumbled.

"Gabriella."

"Sorry."

Troy chuckled, "It's okay. And you can stay in whichever room you want."

Gabriella nodded.

"Let's go downstairs."

The two went down stairs, and Troy showed Gabriella around.

The last stop was the kitchen.

"We usually just eat on the counter with the stools, but we could eat in the dining room if you like," Troy said.

"It's okay."

"This is delicious," Gabriella complimented after the first bite of Robbie's spaghetti and meatballs.

"Thank you," Robbie said.

After Troy tucked Nick in, he led Gabriella downstairs.

They entered the kitchen just as Robbie turned off the lights.

"We're gonna be in here," Troy said.

Robbie nodded, then left.

Gabriella sat on a high stool.

Troy went to the fridge, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Coke, please."

Troy placed two cans of coke on the counter, then sat on a stool.

Both of them opened their can.

Neither of them said anything.

Troy broke the silence, "What were you? Victim or witness?"

"I started off as a witness, I was just passing by, and I saw them in a valley with a gun at Sophie Gage's head. Then I changed into a victim."

Troy nodded, "I see."

"Why did you have your 'fake' death at four o'clock just like the time when you handed in your will?" Troy asked.

"Because I knew that if someone believed that I didn't really die, they would ask why was everything so precise. And someone did," Gabriella said with a smile towards Troy.

Troy couldn't help but smile back.

Troy stared hard at Gabriella, after minutes of silence.

"What?" Gabriella said, "Troy, you're scaring me."

Troy looked down, "Am I really Nick's father?"

Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes.

Gabriella looked away, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked sadly, tracing his thumb around the top of the can.

Gabriella heard his tone, "Troy. Please don't be mad at me," Gabriella begged.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "I'm not mad at you. I can never be mad at you, Gabs. I'm just...disappointed. Sad."

"I was always trying to call you. But then we had both decided that it wouldn't work after the night we had...done it... So I felt like I was chasing after you if I called you. And then Tim started chasing me, and I just had too much to worry about. Believe me. I really tried," Gabriella said, looking away.

Troy enfolded Gabriella into a hug, rested his chin on her shoulder, "I believe you."

They stayed in that position, neither wanting to lose the other's touch on them.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," Troy mumbled.

An hour later, Troy laid on his bed in Sponge-Bob boxers, staring up at his ceiling.

Everything was quiet, but Troy felt different.

"Troy?" someone whispered.

Troy looked over at his door to see Gabriella at the door holding on to a pillow.

Troy chuckled, and nodded with a smile.

Gabriella came over to his bed.

Troy scooted over to one half, and Gabriella got on the other half, leaving her pillow on the floor since there were already enough pillows.

Troy put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"I miss high school," Gabriella whispered.

"I do too," Troy said quietly.

The two drifted off to sleep.

_Thoughts? _

_Happy thoughts. _

_Dreams? _

_Happy dreams._

Gabriella woke up to Troy stroking her hair.

"Good morning," Troy said.

"Good morning to you too," Gabriella said.

Gabriella tried to sit up, "What's Nick doing here?"

Nick was sprawled on the end of the bed asleep, drooling.

"Came in around two in morning. Couldn't find his mother," Troy chuckled, sitting up to tousle Nick's hair.

Nick sleepily sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Troy laughed.

Gabriella reached over and wiped Nick's drool off the edge of his mouth, then wiped the drool on to Troy's bare chest.

"Hey!" Troy threw a pillow at her.

Gabriella threw a pillow back at him.

A pillow hit them both, the two adults looked over to the thrower.

"Nick!" Troy threw a pillow at his son.

A pillow fight started.

Gabriella threw a pillow at Troy and Troy fell off the bed.

Gabriella laughed at him, but Nick threw a pillow at her from behind, and she fell off the bed and on to Troy.

Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"And Nick Troy Bolton wins!" Nick said proudly.

The three of them burst into laughter.

They all got up.

"Ugh. I look like I came out of the sewer," Gabriella said, looking at her clothes.

Troy went over to his walk-in closet, and pulled out a duffel bag, and threw it at Gabriella.

Gabriella opened it, and laughed, pulling out some of her high school and early university clothes.

An hour later, the two Bolton and Montez went downstairs.

"Good morning, Robbie. What's for breakfast?" Troy asked, as they all sat on a stool.

"Chocolate waffles."

"Yummy," Troy said, placing four on his plate.

"Pig," someone coughed.

They all turned around.

"Hey Gabs!" Chad said, giving Gabriella a hug, "I see you've risen from the dead."

Gabriella laughed.

Troy started to read the newspaper.

"Hey Gabs. You have two section based on you on the front page." Troy s-aid.

Gabriella sat back on her stool.

_Gabriella risen from the dead? _

Gabriella laughed.

_Court with Montez and Tim Main_

"Oh yeah! Court! What time is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Eleven thirty-three."

"Okay," Gabriella said taking a bite out of a waffle.

**Court **

"Mr. Main is found guilty," the judge said, slamming the hammer on the wood.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella jumped happily into Troy's arms.

Apparently, after Tim saw Troy, he broke down.

The judge asked him why.

Tim said that because Troy was rich, he didn't want to pay a lot for a lawyer a million times.

Everyone in the courtroom laughed.

"Let's have ice cream to celebrate," Troy said.

"Okay!" Nick said cheerfully.

Gabriella laughed.

Troy and Gabriella held hands as they walked towards the ice cream parlor.

_Click. _

Picture perfect.

**♥The End♥**

**♥♥♥**

**There will be NO sequel. **Well this is probably gonna be my last HSM story, because you guys hurt my feelings. _(sniff sniff) _True or not true, I won't tell. lol I'm not gonna give up on writing HSM, but for now. I'm taking a short break, and will probably just write oneshots. I've started writing **Life with Derek **fanfictions, so be sure to check that out.  
**Love you lots!**_...Or do I?_

**-♥Bridgette♥-**


End file.
